the nightmare of the leaf village
by silverback95
Summary: Naruto meats kyuubi after a attack and she gives him power and turns him in to a hanyou better summary in side and this is my first time doing this. Naruto / kyuubi strong naruto possible harem Ps I don't own any thing but my Xbox and ps3 that means that I don't own naruto. HAY PEOPLE WHO SEE THIS I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT SCHOOL AND WORK LEAVE ME BERNT OUT NO TIME TO WRITE
1. Chapter 1

The nightmare of the leaf by guadalupe garces /selverback95

The nightmare of the leaf

Summary: A Naruto fanfic maybe cross with bleach Naruto/kiuubi pairing rated M for language and themes might have a couple lemons in it ok it starts with a young naruto running from a mob on the worst day of the year for hem (if you know anything about the manga or the show you already know) it's his birthday he makes a wrong turn and ends up at a dead end he gets batten and they think he's dead they leave hem to bleed as he sits there he hears crying he see a shadow in the dark the more he closes his eyes the more he can see of the figure before he sleeps into unconsciousness he sees a woman with crimson eyes staring at hem she's the one crying she says "I can help you… but you must ask me to… say my name and ask ."

he ask "w… wh… What's… your…n…name?"

she replies "kyuubi"

"P…p…please h..help .m..m…me … kyuubi "

Selverback95: OK so that's a ruff summary to get what is going to happen in the first chapter and by the way this is my first Fanfic so be nice and I do NOT own naruto (and maybe bleach) kk now on with the show!

"you know what"-person talking

'_I wonder'_-person thinking

"**you filthy mortal"-Demons talking**

**Chapter 1- The crying woman**

On a peaceful night in the village hidden in the leafs. Theirs a festival to celebrate the death of the kyuubi no yoko the nine tilled fox. Strongest of the nine bijuu and to morn there friends and family lost in the fight. For one blue eyed blond its the worst day of the year his fifth birthday it started like all his other birthdays he was walking minding his own biasness then some random villager walked out of a bar and started to scream at him saying they will kill the demon brat then started to gather a mob to beat him. As he runs from the mob he runs down a dead end and they corner him he started to pled "please I didn't do anything to you way are you chasseing me?" A random villager walks to the front of the mob and she has pink heir and answerers his question "We are not fooled demon you have taken that young boys sole and now you use his body as a suit so you can trick us to lower are guard so you can kill us but today you will DIE!

That was wean she took out a knife and started to stab him and soon after all the mob joined in as they beat ,stabbed ,and burned him he lay on the ground crying for them to stop but that just mead them try harder. He lay there for what seemed like hours when they finally left the lady with the pink hair walked up to hem bent down grabbed him by his hair looked him in the eye and slit his throat after that she dropped her knife and walked away as he watched as she walked away. He can felt the worm blood pool around hem as he holds him self-broken and bleeding a lone on the cold dark ground. Then as the darkness is creeping in to his view. He starts to hear a sound the more the darkness clouds his vision the sound is loader he can't make out the words but it sounds like a woman crying. He can make out a blur in the darkness as she sits over hem weeping repeating the same thing over and over **"I'm so sorry it kit so sorry. "**

He doesn't know why but he doesn't want to hear her cry for some reason so he ask her "W…why …ar…are ..y. crying?" this startles her but she knows now is not the time to play arrowed she needs to get hem to safety so she says** "I have the power to help you but you must ask me to just say my name and I can take you somewhere safe but you must hurry."**

"w…what .. ..y.. ..n.n..name?"

"**my name is Kyuubi"**

"p..please h. me k.. ."

"**yes now hold still." **She then teleports to hem to her old den a couple of miles out of the village when they arrive he lands on something soft she then tells hem **" kit this is going to hurt but it is necessary for you to survive."** She then pumps five tells worth of her power into his body he starts to glow a dark crimson and starts to float in the air as the power curses throw his body closing his cuts healing the bones and burns and the cut on his neck closes leaving a scare. His nails start to grow and sharpen into claws. His whisker marks darken and he starts to grow something on his lower back. And then the red glow explodes out words for a couple of seconds and then it go's out.

**Mean wile in the village **

The Hokage was freckling out he was looking for his adoptive grandson, but he was missing he looked every ware at his favorite restraint ,his apartment ,even the Hokage monument but he was not there he had a bad felling about tonight and now he new why he had his most trusted anbu looking for the kid then that's when he felt it the power of the fox the demon that was sealed in the pore boy. He looked and saw was the entire forest glow red he was shocked he remembered his grandson "naruto what have they done to you… anbu get out there and find out what's happing to Naruto now"

"HIE!"

**Back with naruto**

As the light died out naruto felt different as he woke up he noticed his nails grow and looked like a dogs and black. Then he noticed something move behind hem he looked but didn't see anything so he tried to get up he put his hand down to push up then he felt something furry he grabbed it and he yelped he looked down to see some tales. He looked for the thing they were attached to only to realize they were attached to him.

SILLVERBACK95: this is short I know but I think I did for my furst try I do need a bata and I do have bad gramer good to have revous so I know what to work on so that's all for me je ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**The nightmare of the leaf village**

Chapter two: wops that wasn't suppose to happen

**SILVERBACK95: hay guys, girls and sub species of all kinds I'm in a good mood like 300-400 people read my story I am trying to get better at writing so bare with me for a bit ok and if you have a Q just ask and if any one flames let me know before hand so I can buy hotdogs and we can have a weenie roost ok.**

**{P.s for the guys with the ties (lol that rimed) I don't own any thing but this computer and I hope you get a life now on with the story}**

*******inside the cave with naruto***

He looks around to see walls all around him he starts to get scared?

"What happened I was getting beat then the lady tried to kill me then that nice lady helped me then I was in a lot of pain then I blacked out and woke up here but where is here I wonder?"

"**Your in one of my old dens kit" **

"where are you what do you want with me?"

"**Its ok and I'm in you well in your head so don't freak out ok but I see what you do and feel what you do too we share a bond now and I kind of turnedyouintoahanyou." **

"what do you mean your in my head and what did you say at the end?"

"**well you see the forth didn't kill me he sealed me into you to save the village you are my jinchuuriki you get certain powers like all jinchuuriki do the one ****Tails**** Shukaku gives her host the ability to control sand but her host go's insane . The two ****Tails**** Nibi gives her host to use purple fire that's super-hot and extreme feasibility though they have to hear a perverted cat all day intel they go to sleep. The three ****Tails****Sanbi gives his host the power to control water and coral from the sea Flore and make there own. The four ****Tails Yonbi gives his host the ability to control lava. The five tails Gobi gives her host the ability to use steam and boiling water to fight. The six tails Rokubi gives her host the ability to use bubbles that exploded on impacted. The seven tails shichibi gives her host the ability to fly and to use dust releases. The eight tails Hachibi gives his host the ink releases. Then there's me I gave you super healing and upped your senses of hearing ,small ,eyesight, and stamina and enormous chakra pools I also gave you the ability to use all the five main and the sub element's and now since you're my hanyou you have even more power then before you can now learn to use some of the powers of my kin you can learn all of them over time but the first one I want you to learn is Shukakus use of sand so you can use her ultimate defenses then you will learn to use Gobi's steam release that way you will have a good defense after that. Rokubi's bubble release for range and my style of ****Taijutsu witch is called rising fox stile ok."**

"ok that's a lot for me to take in at once so I will be like a supper jinchuuriki or something?"

"**In a way yes so you will be able to handle your self then we can go from there ok now sleep you have much to do tomorrow kit."**

" ok night um…"

"**Kyuubi"**

"foxy-Chan"

'**did he really just call me foxy-Chan he is so nice'**

"**Good night …Foxy-kun."**

'**Someone is coming no doubt they felt my charka oozing out of him wonder how that old man will do and that console of his fells like an anbu he probably sent them to find him.'**

***outside the cave***

Anbu neko just arrives at a big cave she walks in to see some thing in the shadows of the cave. 'the boy he is not moving.' She walks over and sees his chest rise and fall 'thank kami he's just sleeping some thing just hit me' she looks down to see a tale she touches it and sees the boy hums and move closer to her she sees this and how cute he has a tale …."A TALE I need to tell the Hokage about this fast." She takes out a scroll and wrights down what she can teal from what she can see and summons a small cat "Nana-Chan I need you to take this to the hokage and not to any one else ok now go as fast as you can please."

"ok ok calm down yu-chan I'm going but who's the fox boy?"

"He is a boy we are suppose to find for the hokage so please go and give him that note Nana."

"ok bye"

Neko picks up naruto after the little cat leave and sees he has five teals she starts to run back to the village.

***ten minutes later ***

She arrived at the gates for the village to see the hokage and half of anbu around him so she says " hokage-sama he is all right from what I can see he just looks to be sleeping and he has teals and claws and a little fur here and there from what I can see he hasn't woken up yet."

The hokage walks up to neko and takes the boy from her 'what have they done to you my boy' he sees the new scare on his neck "My kami what did they do I want all responsible for this in a cell and send out our best team of trackers to find my wayward students both of them I will get in touch with the other one tell them I am calling in THAT favor and be ready we will have all my students in the village in a week and console be dammed if they want to let this pass I am the one in charge of this village and now they have renewed my will of fire now go!"

As the anbo left all thought 'he is back to being his self agene back to being the professor'

As every one left the hokage went to his office and had a young women brought in he turned to her and said "Anko I need your help in delivering a message to that snake of a student of mine please."

The women now named Anko looked at her hokage for a second and said " why would you want to send a message to him?"

"he owes me a few favors and I intend to collect them now first is for you to get that mark off you the second is for him to trine a boy for a few years with his teammates in till the boy can take care of him self fully ok and tell him I'm calling in THAT favor ok he should know what I mean."

"ok hokage-sama I will have one of my summons give it to him **Summoning Jutsu**" a small green snake poof in and says "you rang"

"yes give this scroll to the jackass ok"

"sure ….can I eat that kid?"

"No"

"Please he smalls like fox and blood smells good to me so.."

"No"

"how about a leg or one of his teals he wont need all those teals "

"NO now get going po"

"hah fine see ya"

And in a poof of smoke the snake was gone as she turned to the hokage she sees him looking at the boy and wondered about what her summons said about the kid smelling of blood.

"hokage-sama was this kid cut or did he scrape his nee my snake said he smelled of blood and of fox?"

"he was frowned by anbu telling me he was set ablaze by the looks of it they say he was burnt black and laying in a pool of his own blood and be for they could get him to the hospital he was transported out of the village no doubt you felt the besets power flare up it saved the boy and maid his life harder from here on everyone will know the burden he holds on his shoulders. That's why I'm going to have my students teach him all they know so he will be able to take care of himself and so he can learn to control his new power and maybe have all my students come back to the village and be the way I taught them hopefully now go home tomorrow will be hell for all of us"

"what will you do with the boy"

"I'm not sure yet I might take him to stay with me to night or take him to stay at the hospital and have some anbu watch him so no doctors try to kill him in his sleep."

'He's just like me hated for something we didn't do'

"Hokage-sama may I take him home with me for the night he will be watched all night and have a nice bed I will look after him so nothing happens."

"What of your roommate will she be ok with you giving up her bed like that?"

"No that's why I will be giving him mine I don't need to sleep long seeing as I was already sleeping before you called for me sir."

"So what if you get sleepy what will you do?"

"I will ask my roommate to look after him for a few minutes will I make coffee for myself sir."

"I will let you if you promise me he will be all right but please take care of him Anko."

"I will sir he will be safe with me I promise."

"Ok but let me do something first." The old hokage got up and walked towards the sleeping boy doing hand signs then with a yell of "holly heng jutsu" the boys body started to glow red then white and finally stopped after glowing silver and showing he now had just one tell and his normal ears

She then turned to Naruto and picked him up and left in a poof of smoke at the same time an anbo in a dog mask came out of the shadows and bowed to the older man and said "do you think it wise to let her take him she might make him hate his teacher before they even meet."

"no she will tell it to him strait and he needs that now more than ever and the only thing he needs more is a connection to the village now look for some of the people who will at least treat him human now go."

"Hie hokage-sama!"

***Anko's apartment***

She arrived in a poof with Naruto in her arms still sleeping outside of her door she opens it to see her roommate in the kitchen in her P.J's a tank top and shorts she sees her and a blond boy and says "You know I think he's a little too young for you or any one at the moment." Anko blushed at what her friend was implying.

"Its not like that I'm just doing the Hokage a fever he will be staying the night with us and just look at him he's so cute."

"First why is he staying here and second did you just call a boy cute?"

"Um no you're just sleepy and because he was jumped and almost killed and he didn't know what to do with him for the night so I told him will watch him for the night ok"

"What someone tried to kill a kid WHO ANKO TELL ME RIGHT NOW IM GOING TO MAKE THEM WISH THEY WERE DEAD!"

"shhhhh he's sleeping and I wish I knew who but for now let's put him to bed ok."

"Ok but no funny stuff Anko I mean it"

"Like you said he's too young for me at the moment."

"ok Anko let's get him tucked in." and with that they took him to Anko's room and put him in bed with Anko taking off his shirt and Kurenai saw the scare on his neck and gasped it went from ear to ear she looked at Anko and asked "just what happened to this boy that cut would kill anyone but then again he does have IT sealed in his gut well night Anko I'm going to bed but if you need any thing I'll be In my room ok."

"ok night Kure-nee"

She watched as her friend left and she began to think what this boy will become the son of her hero and good friend and her husband she knew that he will be like a god and look like one to if he got his parents looks an hour went by and she got sleepy so she deseeded to just get in bed with the blond hanyou and she leafed when he snuggled up to her and thought 'What the hell he's worm.' And pulled him closer herself and cuddled right back as she went to sleep.

***In a cave some were in grass***

Orochimaru was looking at a scroll when a snake poofed in front of him with a scroll in its mouth he looked at the snake sunnin and dropped the scroll and said "yo message from Anko-Chan for a jackass here you go" he than gave the scroll to Orochimaru he took the scroll and opened it. It said "To my old student this note is from your sensei and I want to tell you I'm calling in THAT favor and you will be teaching a young boy with your old teammates as they will also be teaching the boy so be here with end the time of a week or you know what will happen see you soon

The thread hokage

**SILVERBACK : HEY EVERY ONE SORRY FOR THE WAIT SCHOOL AND ALL BUT IM TRYING SO CHILL AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONGER THAN THE LAST PLEASE R&amp;R BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody it's me the one and only silverback95 and I'm having fun reading the reviews of the ones who do and I ask for more and I have a question do you all want Anko in the harem or not ok now on with chapter #3 **

***insert disclaimer too lazy to wright it* **

** *the next day at Anko's apartment ***

As kurenai wakes up she decides to go check on Anko so she puts on a tank top and some shorts as she walks to her friends room she here's a nose like struggling so she hurry's to the door and opens it to see Anko sleeping and cuddling the kid like a teddy bear and she is pulling him to her while he looks to be trying to get out of her hug of death.

***five minutes earlier***

Naruto wakes up with his head on a worm and soft pillows he opens his eyes to see that its dark but hot were ever he is then he remembers what happened last night and tries to get up but realizes he has something around him behind his neck and over his legs so he moves his head to look up and sees a women he hasn't seen before and realizes that the pillows he was sleeping on was her chest and that she is cuddling him to her and blushes a deep red and tries to back away but she mumbles something like "My Mr. Whiskers and pulls him to her more and tightens the more he tries to get away he tries to roll out of her grasp but she rolls with him and ends up on top of him and she snuggles up to him even more and that's when the door opened up and he sees another women come in and poll the women off of him.

"Sorry my friend can be implosive she rarely thinks before she acts are you ok?"

"Um…yes but where am I and why was I in bed with your friend and who are you?"

"Sorry I'm Kurenai and my friend who is trying to sleep with you is named Anko she was just here to watch you not try to cuddle you to death and you are at are apartment and from what Anko told me you were jumped and she was there when the hokage was trying to think of where he would put you for the night and she volunteered are apartment."

"Ok but why was she sleeping with me"

"That's because you looked cold and I wanted to make sure you were safe so I jumped in bed with you." A voice besides him says he looks to see a pair of dark brown eyes looking in his blue eyes he blushed realizing how close they were and she turned to her friend and said "You just couldn't whit five more minutes I was making him cuddle with me Kure-nee."

"you were awake and you did that on purpose why?"

"Because I can and it doesn't hurt that you are a cutie and I was sleepy and you're in my bed so why not?"

"ok I think I should be going now I need to think about thing for a wile so bye." He said as he got up and he was about to reach for the door when he was tackled by a purple blur he looked up to see Anko's brown eyes looking down at him as she sat on his chest looking at him "Why did you tackle me?"

Because you were thinking no one in the village will care that you're not around but think of the ones that will ok so don't go out there and let the ones who don't win ok." And with that she got off him.

He got up and left it was early in the morning so he didn't have to worry about the village seeing him he heads to the Hokage monument so he can think.

***at the west gate***

A man in purple robes with a rope tied to make a bow in the back he had skin as pail as the moon with long strait black heir he had yellow eyes of a snake with purple tattoos around his eyes this man was Orochimaru the snake sunnin 'to think I would be back at this place and not try to kill everyone in shite all because of a old debt to that old well better not keep him waiting and like that he was gone.

***at the east gate***

Two women walked up to the gate the first was a blond that wore a light green shirt with a dark green jacket on with the kanji for gambol in the middle of the back the other was a brunet in a black kimono with white trim holding a pig with a gold vest on and a pearl necklace

The burnet asks the blond "my lady are you sure you have to go and see him after all these years?"

"No but I have to go to repay a debt to my sensei shizune you didn't have to come with me."

"I'm with you throw the good and the bad my lady." With that they walked to the hokage tower.

***at the north gate***

A man with snow white heir and red lines going from his eyes down his cheeks he was wearing wooden sandals and a red poncho he had a big scroll on his back rowed on the back of a giant toads back up to the gate as he got off the toad spoke in a deep voice "jiraiya-sama will you need to be taken to the hokage tower or will you walk from here?"

"I will walk see you later." As he said that he walked into the village and the toad disappeared in a poof of smoke

***with Naruto on the hokage monument***

He sat on the fourths head thinking what to do now 'I am the keeper of the most destructive thing on the planet and the son of two of the best ninja of this village and yet to them I'm just the demon the kyuubi no Yoko reborn in this body they see me as the weapon not the scroll the weapon is sealed in they all just want me dead or to use me as a weapon for a village were only a few even treat me like a human and protect this village after all they have done to me the nerve of them to think I will just forgive and forget **NEVER I WILL HAVE MY REVENG ON THE VILLAGE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!**

***in the village***

Every ninja fell to their knees as a massive power exploded over the village coming from the Hokage monument a figure of pure red chakra started to take form of a giant fox all but a few looked on in total horror of what they were felling and seeing the Kyuubi but the ones that could move went to see if it was true or not as they got there they see the cause of the power as he is punching and slashing his clawed fist at every tree, bolder, and thing in front of him and he looks pissed of one of the ninja think he can kill the demon brat and tries to use a fire ball on the ragging chilled it hits him but the kid stops and turns to the man he then looks right at the leaf insignia on the men and his eyes narrow on the men he raises his hand and points at the men in front of him and says "**you wish to kill me or use me leaf wearer?"**

The man says "to kill you de" before he could finish his speech he had fore slash marks across his neck and blood running down his neck and naruto's hand had blood on it up to his knuckles and a smile on his face as he said "**He was vary stupid to try to kill me now who's next hahahahahahah!"**

"You will not get away with that you demon we will stop you we will all help to kill you come on!"

A few did not try to jump to kill a boy who was showing felling they knew were caused by village and he was on the verge of going off the deep end and that he was just now showing his hatred for all that wore the leaf insignia and he was not backing down to no one now that he was pissed so when all the ones that jumped at the ones that jumped at him he attacked and the ones he meet up with first got a swift punch to the face a sickening crunch was hared the next a slap of his teal smashed him into the ground as he keep on moving throw the men he was leaving a lot of them knocked out from the raw power of his hits and this is what the Hokage and his students came to see happening

"What is going on here kakashi what did they do to him?" the Hokage asked

"Nothing I know sir we all got here and he looked pissed off then one of the ninja used a fire ball on him he just stopped punching the rocks and turned on us asked if we wanted to use him or kill him the moron said to kill him and now he's dead and then he smiled and asked whose next and all the fools jumped at him sir."

"ok we need to calm him down so we can talk to him and get a seal on him to stop him ok" so the Hokage and the ninja that were all getting ready to help calm the child from his rage as the students of the Hokage watched as the kid was kicking all the fools buts as they keep getting up he put them down he was a force to be rekeyed with he was fast, precise, and powerful they noticed him only knock out the women that came at him but the men were beat out of their senses and cut up they knew he was strong and that the ninja trying to stop him were no good to stop the boy so they decided to help Tsunade used a punch to the gowned to get the kid off balance then Orochimaru used his snakes to tie the boy up and Jiraiya used a doton move to make the gowned into a swamp and it pulled the boy all the way up to his neck into the gowned then the hokage ran up to the boy and slapped a seal to his forehead and all the dark charka reseeded back into the boy but he still tried to fight back he bit and growled as his teals started to dig him out of the gowned and ones he got out he tried to attack again all were confused as to why he keep on going but they found out he was only a little less powerful one of the ninjas tried to take him and ended up with a broken nose from a fast jab from the boy and he was down but now without the fox's charka they could see his face and it was one of pain and hate the Hokage stepped towards the boy and asked "Naruto why are you doing this calm down and we can talk about it ok you and me just like all the other times ok."

That seemed to only make him madder as silver chakra started to pore out of him and take the shape of a silver fox and it looked more like a demon as time went on when it was done forming it had five teals and looked mad at the village then at the ninja and then right at the Hokage then it reared its head back and roared as did naruto his heir was starting to turn silver and get longer as his shined blue and had silver flames dancing in them his whiskers darkened as he screamed out his hatred for them all and said "talk talk all i do is talk to you and you say they don't understand the fact that I'm the only thing holding the kyuubi in that I'm the cage and not the animal trapped inside or the fact that if I wanted to I could let her out to kill all of you with a flick of her teals or that if i left they lose not one but two clans old man and yes i have talked to her and she is the only person to treat me like I'm a fucking person is that it old man or are you like all the others wanting to use me as a weapon for this dammed place is that it because i can show you what power i can dish out i can let her out and i can be the one to burn the leaf there are only a few I would spear so you tell me is it a fair trade or shooed I just leave so i wont muck up your presses village what is it old man?"

Everyone was surprised that so much hatred was in this little boy and that he was right if he wanted to he could let the best out of its cage he was the only thing in the way of the fox coming back to finish them all and what surprised them all was he was talking to the fox but the most terrifying thing was they sealed the fox's powers up all they were seeing now was the boys he was crazy strong then it hit them he had said he would leave and take with him his clans that meant not only he was from a clan but two they had to ask even if he was scaring them all right now with his power a random ninja asked what was on all of their minds "what do you mean clans you are not part of any of them ."

"what I mean is I'm the hire of two of the most powerful clans ever my mother was a Uzumaki Kashuna so I'm the last of the Uzumaki and my father was Minato Namikaze so I'm the last Namikaze."

**Silverback95 : so now that school is almost out I might not be able to update because I use a school computer and the program I use is too much at the moment but I will try ok and did any of you think he was going to be so badass lol I wrote the entire fight wile lessening to STAND OUT &amp; EYE TO EYE ON THE GOOFY MOVIE LOL will till next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**SilverBack95 : hello all you guys and gals this is SB95 and no that don't stand for sponge bob and I just realized I put my name on the first chapter and just lol so much for a secrete identity lol I don't care much just if you stalk me know this I'm I big guy and I'd rather hang out than run away lol but I would like to have more ideas from you guys and gals I have a rough idea of where I want to steer the story and I might make it a harem or maybe just one on one I did see one guy said they wanted to see Tsume or Hana I thought some might want to see him with Anko and I did that seen for fun but come on throw me a bone it's my first time and I want to make you all happy and I know I put the wrong spelling in for a word that sounds the same as the other but shit English is heard and it's what I speak and by the way if any of you are up to a challenge I have a few ideas floating around all have Naruto in them and most are about him saying fuck it and leaving the leaf most are batman cross overs just because I have read most of them and think that there need to be more and that they need to keep updating intel its over I read one sounded badass Naruto had a crocodile summing scroll and he turned into killer croc and then they left it off wright after LEE of all people figured it out they all thought he was dead so he went to mist that pissed me off that it stopped right there But still loved it so after I am at like 20 or so chapters on this I will adopt it so it can be revived and it was so good. Well it is time for the chapter**

**{OK BIG NEWS I UPDATED CHAPTER 2 SO IF YOU DON'T READ IT YOU WILL BE ASKING HOW NARUTO CAN WALK AROUND WITH FIVE TEALS AND FOX EARS SO GO BACK AND READ IT}**

***I don't own naruto I'm no slave driver lol***

***on the Hokage monument ***

The Hokage was speechless the boy knew who his parents were and had threaten to leave the village and take what was rightfully his clan scrolls and he could if he wanted to he was not a ninja of leaf and with his hatred of the people of the village they would lose a boy that can become a very strong ninja with just one of his parents scrolls he had to make the boy see a resin for him to stay and quell his anger "naruto can we me and you talk this over in my offices please there we can talk out an agreement."

Before the boy could respond a ninja screamed out

"We shoed keep the scrolls and make it breed then kill it" the man was knocked out by a punch to his face by jiraiya and then they heard a crazy laugh coming from the boy as he started to talk

"I will not be used as a breeding stock my fluffy friend wants to talk for a minute but first this." He reached up and took off the seal and red chakra came from him.

He had his head down then started to talk

"i can make it to where I produce no kids Intel he want them so that stops that plan and as for the scrolls they were not for this village and he is the only one able to read them to make sure no one other than him can gain there knowledge it was written in the language of the Uzumaki clan and by the way I'm Kyuubi" at that moment naruto razed his head to show blood red eyes and a evil smile on his face then his eyes turned back to blue and he said something no one was expecting

"I hereby drop out of the academy and clam my family scrolls and belongings and my clans most likely will be leaving this village soon so I will see you soon Hokage-san for them good day." With that he turned and walked down the pass to go home but someone stopped him they had there arm in a sling and it was bandaged same with half of his face he had a scare on his chin and a cane in his hand he looked at the boy like he was a collectable that he wanted.

"Do you mind I'm trying to walk here?"

"Would you like to work for me my boy it would be god if you did you will have a place to live much better than that place you stay at now so what do you say"

"Three things one I'm not your boy two I will be leaving soon with my clan scrolls and three" he moved closer to the man as did he sucked in lot of air and screened "NOOO I DON'T WANT TO TUCH YOUR CAIN HELP HE'S A PEDOPHILE AAAAAAA"

the man went to grab the boy and felt all the killer intent on him from most of the ninjas there and herd Anko in the back ground giggling and saying "I knew it" and decided to leave fast he left in a puff of smoke and so did most of the ninjas going after him

As the hokage and his students watched as naruto started to leave as well the old man thought `I need to find a way to get him allied with the leaf so he won't destroy the village I guess I will have to make my students to get close to him and I wish it's with the two who don't want to destroy it but as long as he don't go to any other villages I will be happy he seemed to want to be a wondering ninja I will have to talk to him later but for now`he looked to his students and said "how are you all doing are you well?"

He was answered by the gambler of the group "don't play games sensei why would you used that favor just so you can have us all name our apprentice for the next generation of sunnin."

"Because your not training a apprentice your training a new sage the wondering sage he will be a valuable alliance if we can gain his trust so you three will have to make a lot of effort to get his trust so we can gain a good alliance with the boy and I think that if one of you two that aren't doing experiments on the human body should try harder to get his trust but if he starts to get close to him help him get closer to the boy we need a way to bond him to the village and if that is the case I will let you back into the village orchiemaru but you can only experiment on people in prison and you have to give me updates on what your doing and what your outcome is but you will have to do what I order but for now let's go to my office we have much more to talk about." With that said the hokage and his students walked away

* * *

***WITH NARUTO***

He was walking down the hokage monument and remembering what he did he killed a man and liked it the blood running out of the wounds and onto his hands as he tore through the flesh of the man who tried to heart him and the power he had as he was fighting it felt like his body was on fire it hart him at first for a few minutes then it was like a cool breeze on his skin he liked it a lot 'I wonder what that was it felt like it was a deep power from inside of me I wonder if Foxy-Chan can tell me ' so he consented Intel he felt a little bit of a rush and heard her ' hello kit what's up you need some thing?'

'Yes can you tell me what that power I just used is it was like something I haven't felt before'

'Ya it was some of the demon chakra I gave you see when I made you a hanyou it made your chakra pools Chang so now you don't have normal chakra you got angry and called out the power of your demon chakra it makes you stronger and a little bit more merciless but once you get the hang of it you will be able to do amazing things and because it's mixed up with your normal chakra pools if they try to sell off one you have the other and if someone trys to absorb your chakra it will hart them and possibly even kill them same with your blood if you want it to by the way I saw what happened and I noticed that most of the demon chakra that you used was yours so I looked a little bit deeper into your demon chakra pools to see what kind of demon you are I can see that you are close to being a Fox demon but your not it means that your demon chakra is still changing into the animal spirit of the animal spirit you can change into when you're older and become one with your spirit animal I know that it will have fur and its a hunter more than pray for the most part.'

'Ok so I'm not a Fox but I'm close to being one but how will I know how to become one with my animal self if I don't know what it is?.

'I think it will reveal its self in time so don't worry about it but I wonder what are you going to do now I'm sure that old hokage has to be up to something so you have a bond with the village and so he can keep tabs on you but as far as ninja training go's I know a whole lot about all the fields and then some I even know how to shape shift so it would be the best for you to just say no if he tries to send some no named anbo with you he might try to have a tracking team follow us around all the time just to watch you'

'Ok but we're should we go I wanna leave as soon as possible but I don't know where to go yet do you have a suggestion'

'Yes I want you to learn to use a weapon I have a sword and I have just the one an old friend helped me make it so it is really powerful or a couple of other weapons all very good and all are made from demons I would like to give you a couple and see where to go from there OK I will teleport you to the den which holds them safe from the world'

'Wow really how many do you have'

'I think five or six swords two pairs of wristband weapons and a axe'

**Hay all you out there story for the supper long wait but been all over from Dallas tx to the big Apple then Colorado springs to France to new Mexico now I'm back home and can say that you can only love having a bed of your own if you have to share one with your little sister or brother in different states lol that and that you can fit eight Mexicans in one truck we did lol and white girls are crazy we went up the tallest mountain in Colorado springs pikes peek got to the top Wight girl had on boody shorts on she looked good but it was like 20° up there **

**But all and all was fun pm me on how you spent the summer so far hope you had fun now I'm going to go get a poptart and look for a good naruto story tell me if you see one and if any of you ever think of writing a story were naruto gets a reptile summons contract I would be your top reviewer or were the hidden whirlpool kingdom finds out that the last of the royal family is in the leaf Village and comes for him to be there Prince I like that idea to **

**P.s doing this on a kindle is heard**


End file.
